


Sharing

by AcceleOrder



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fucking dorks, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform, the rinharu is so strong in this ep, whichever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was so opposed over sharing a bed with Haru... and Haru's just about to find out the real reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

"Guh..." Haruka, somewhat subconsciously, felt his body move against his will. He tried to convince himself that it was probably just him, but when he fell off the bed he was lying on and his eyes shot open, he was certain it was no dream.

"Ouch..."

He sat up slowly in the darkness, still slightly dazed as he rubbed the area behind his head which suffered the impact of the fall. It was at most a mere 30cm fall, but somehow his whole body ached. Hearing a snore, Haruka looked up and saw a leg stick out of the bed. He was utterly shocked before he remembered he was in Sydney, specifically in a hotel room with a certain someone at 2:43am on a school day.

Ah, Rin...

The sharkboy was snoring peacefully. As Haruka stood up, he saw that Rin had both arms outstretched, fully utilizing every nook of the bed's width. Even his legs were taking up half the space. Haruka suddenly saw how falling out of bed wasn't exactly an event to be aweing over, and understood how the pain all over his body came. Then he recalled how Rin was so strongly against sharing a bed. Was it because he knew he had such a bad sleeping posture?

Thinking that, Haruka couldn't help chuckling slightly. That was definitely a possibility. Then, carefully, he leaned towards the bed and placed one palm against it to support himself before gently grasping Rin's arm with his other hand and shifting it to Rin's side of the bed to make space for himself.

"Nnghh..."

Haruka flinched and dropped the arm. Rin didn't wake up; in fact, he turned his whole body to the left side of the bed and pulled the sheets to cover himself before going back to a peaceful sleep. Haruka's thumping heart calmed as he let out a sigh of relief. Rin had made his job easier... Though it was his fault for kicking Haruka out of bed in the first place.

With the least strength he could manage so that the bed wouldn't creak, Haruka slid back under the sheets and felt the warmth where Rin was laying on instantly. The feeling was good; a perfect temperature like his bath at home. He sunk into bed almost eagerly, a relaxed expression on his face.

Just then, Haruka felt a leg clasp his own. "Nnnn..." Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around him too and within a few seconds, Rin was snuggling against Haruka.

"Oi, Rin..." Haruka hissed, but even after a while there was no reply. He tried peeling Rin off him, but he was basically trapped in a koala bear hug. Haruka sighed in resignation and a tiny smile formed on his lips as he recalled what Rin had done for him today. 

Just for now, I guess... it's fine... even if I appear to be a substitute bolster.

...

Haruka skillfully shifted himself so that his back was facing Rin. That way, he could also lean onto Rin's shoulder. Surprisingly, it was more comfortable than he had expected. Soon, he was dozing off as well, getting much more sleep than he had the day after his fight with Makoto, his hands and legs intertwined with Rin's to prevent any more 'attacks'.

It was a good night for Haruka.

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 12 means so much to me. I just be able to deal with episodes 7~11 which I skipped due to ugh moments. Hnnng for this fluff episode and congratulations to Haru for finding his dream!!


End file.
